This Non-provisional application claims priority under U.S.C.§119(a) on Patent Application No(s). 095122720 filed in Taiwan, Republic of China on Jun. 23, 2006, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fan, and in particular relates to a fan with vibration notification and well heat-dissipation functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vibration notification has become a standard function used in mobile phones. Motors for vibration, therefore, are essential elements for mobile phones.
In addition, as high efficiency of mobile phones is increasingly demanded, heat dissipation devices or heat dissipation systems have also become essential, especially for microelectronic elements, such as integrated circuits. Since the area of an integrated circuit becomes smaller and smaller because of requirements of high integration and efficient packaging, heat generated increases accordingly.
In general, certain heat dissipation mechanisms, such as heat pipes or fins, are employed for heat dissipation. This does, however, occupy more space and increase volume and weight of the devices. In addition, a heat conductive material, such as alloys of magnesium and aluminum, is also applied in manufacture of housings of mobile phones for promoting heat dissipation efficiency, but such material cost a lot.
Fans are another option for heat dissipation in mobile phone if fans are compact enough and provided with vibration notification.